


Be Honest

by TheFandomHasRisen



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles Xavier Needs a Hug, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik You Slut, Erik is a Sweetheart, First Kiss, Fluff, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, Love Confessions, M/M, Smitten Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomHasRisen/pseuds/TheFandomHasRisen
Summary: "If we can go one week with no lies, then we will go on a field trip, only the winners, of course."That was Charles' idea...to be completely honest, Charles only made this bet so Erik would flirt with him...Charles' plan was working out to be spectacularly terrible.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Hank McCoy/Raven | Mystique
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Be Honest

There had been a bet going around the school, among the staff, mainly. Charles had been preaching the importance of honesty and transparency, but he quickly realized that his colleagues needed more incentive. 

"If we can go one week with no lies, then we will go on a field trip, only the winners, of course." 

That was Charles' idea and so far, it was quite fun. To be completely honest, Charles only made this bet so Erik would flirt with him -unintentionally, mind you. Two days in, and Charles' plan was working out to be spectacularly terrible. Erik was seemingly avoiding Charles, which was a valid strategy, but still.

Charles had walked into the lounge room, hoping to catch Erik and a cup of coffee. Erik was indeed there, likely on his way out of the lounge. Erik wore that borderline sinful black turtleneck along with a tight pair of pants.

"Erik, fancy a game of chess during our 30 minute break?"  
Erik had finally taken note of Charles' presence and became extremely nervous for some godforesaken reason. Erik knew the reason: he likes Charles, it's as simple as that. He loves those piercing blue eyes, the kind smile, the soft, untouched hands of Charles Xavier. He won't deny it... okay, well, maybe he will. Everyone seems to know this fact besides Charles.   
" I would love to Charles but I have tests to grade," he said with an obviously fake smile. Technically, that wasn't a lie; Erik would love to play a game with Charles and he did have tests to grade. Charles sighed, "oh, I see...well, perhaps next time then." Erik gave a genuine smile this time.  
"Perhaps." On the way out, he brushed past Charles, both of their faces reddening madly. Oh, if only they could see each other from an outsider's perspective. They are so obviously in love even a blind man could see it and a deaf girl could hear it.

***

Charles was walking down one of the school's many corridors, in search of one Erik Lehnsherr.  
"Charles," Raven spoke from behind him. "Yes?" He queried, turning to see her. "Have you seen Hank?" So Raven had the same idea as Charles it seems.  
"That depends, have you seen Erik?"  
"Ooh, are you trying to seduce him or something?"  
"I won't tell if you won't."  
"Deal, Erik is by the fountain reading."  
"Lovely, Hank is in the tennis court."  
Charles immediately turned around and began pacing to his destination. 'Of course Erik was reading' Charles thought to himself. He strolled over to one of the many exits of the building. Charles wandered lost in thought . Maybe I'll have a romantic moment with Erik by the fountain, like in all of those Rom-coms that Raven keeps telling me about. Maybe we could be like Bella and Edward—less cliche of course... Unbeknownst to Charles, he was about to walk face first into his Edward. This realization came with the audible thud of Charles' face colliding with the muscly chest of Erik, Erik's book now on the floor as a result. Charles looked up to find a very flustered Erik—not that Erik looked flustered, but the bar of flustered for the (usually stoic) Erik is very low. 

"Erik, hello again. Sorry, let me-"  
Charles bent down at the exact same time Erik did. Their foreheads met with a (less audible, but still) very painful thud, sending both men backwards on their asses.   
"Fuck" Erik muttered. Erik looked up to see Charles: his legs bent upward and nearly sprawled out with his hand against his forehead. For some reason (again, Erik knew the reason), Charles seemed to be the most captivating creature on earth, far more interesting than Neil Gaiman's Neverwhere. Charles had looked up about four seconds before Erik realized he was staring. Erik's eyes quickly darted away from Charles' strikingly blue ones. "Well, I had been meaning to run into you, but this was not what I had in mind." Erik chuckled at this.  
"I would hope." Charles smiled at Erik. On the outside, Erik simply sat in nearly the exact position of Charles, mouth slightly open but still with a calm demeanor. On the inside it sounded more like this:  
Holy shit, Charles' eyes are piercing through my fucking soul. If we were back in about 400 b.c I would think this man is Jesus and confess my sins to him...  
"Well, Jesus was actually brown—likely with dark eyes. He was born in Nazareth, which was in the Middle East. The only reason we think Jesus is white is because DaVinci was commissioned to paint a picture of Jesus. He, of course, modeled it after his boyfriend at the time." Erik was hit with an abrupt sense of confusion.  
"Hey-"  
"I can't help if your thoughts are loud, Erik!"  
"Right..."  
Erik and Charles sat in the same spot, simply staring into each other's eyes for an unreasonable amount of time.  
"Would you like to go back to the fountain?" Charles propositioned with a tint of uneasiness.  
"S-Sure, Charles" Erik babbled. Charles' own name falling off of Erik's lips hit him like a freight train.  
Fuck, I wish I could hear that more... "Need a hand, Schatz?" Charles looked up to see Erik standing above him, hand outstretched. Charles grasped Erik's hand and found that Erik pulled him up much harder than Charles pulled Erik down. This resulted in both men's faces being much closer than platonic allowed. Erik quickly turned to the side, a very subtle blush dusting his cheeks. For a split second, Charles could feel Erik's breath on his lips, Erik's slight stubble scraping against his chin, Erik's cologne filling his nostrils. Charles was going to ride this high for months.  
"C'mon, let's go" Erik spoke with a hint of nervousness. Charles, still spaced out and on cloud nine, mindlessly followed Erik to the fountain. 

***

"And then he sees door..." Charles was sitting on the fountain next to Erik, listening to him go on a passionate tangent about the book he had been reading. Listening is a bit generous though, rather, Erik's words were hitting Charles like water across a creek floor. "And then-"  
"Erik?" Charles asked, creating an abrupt end to Erik's sentence.  
"Charles?" he mimicked.  
"What do you think about my eyes?"  
"What?" Erik panicked internally.  
"You keep thinking about them."  
"I-" Erik took a moment to compose himself, trying to calculate the weight of his words.  
"Your eyes are...beautiful" Vorefreud his mind was screaming.  
"What does that mean Erik? 'vorefreud'?" Erik's cheeks reddened.  
"Uhm...it uh, it means..." Erik closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, his eyes now meeting Charles'.  
"Vorefreud pretty much means the pleasure of waiting for something pleasurable."  
"And why do my eyes bring that word to mind?" Charles said with a grin that he simply couldn't hide. Erik was silent, his eyes never leaving Charles'. Erik slowly lurched closer to Charles, his left hand coming up to Charles clean-shaven jawline and his right coming to rest atop Charles' hand on the smooth stone of the fountain.  
And just like that, Erik was kissing Charles and Charles was kissing Erik. Both men felt this heavy weight suddenly lift off of their shoulders. The pining, the sexual tension, the unspoken feelings, all of that was paying off. Erik noted that Charles' lips were unreasonably soft, and Charles found that Erik's lips were slightly chapped. The kiss was not ravenous, rather a soft, passionate, admission of love. Charles brought his hands up to Erik's sides, his thumbs slowly moving up and down against Erik's sweater. Erik pulled away, but not before hitting Charles' bottom lip and dragging his teeth across it. At this, Charles let out a sharp gasp, his eyes pointedly meeting Charles.   
Erik looked passionately exasperated, eyes boring into Charles. Charles brought one of his hands up to touch his lips, rubbing across the part Erik had just bit. Erik smiled at this, the widest smile Charles has ever seen from him. A slight chuckle escaped his lips. The urge to, once again, kiss Erik washed over Charles, who decided to listen to it. He lunged forward, one hand clasped itself against the underside of Erik's chin and the other flew to the back of Erik's head, roughly gripping his hair.   
Erik cursed against Charles' mouth and kissed back, this time ravenously. Erik's hands found Charles' back, his arms looping underneath Charles'. Erik nibbled on Charles' bottom lip, this time, making him groan. Erik took this as an opening and gracefully slid his tongue into Charles' mouth. This kiss was no longer an admission of their feelings, but now a declaration, an announcement. Charles now pulled away, his forehead resting against Eriks'.   
"Erik," Charles softly spoke.  
"Charles," Erik said with an audible smile.  
"I'm glad you think so loudly."  
"Me too."

WC: 1482  
A/N: Thanks for reading, babes!


End file.
